


胎

by MANDAG



Category: Newt - Fandom, Theseus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG
Summary: 哥哥和刚刚分化的Newt。





	胎

**Author's Note:**

> 早孕/流产暗示。泥塑化。  
> 接受不了求求你不要看，看了别KY。  
> OOC警告。

胎  
Theseus/Newt  
文/曼达叽

 

Newt Scamander 少年的时候，和哥哥有着极其复杂的关系，非常、非常复杂——  
复杂到不能言说的地步。

-  
他的哥哥对他张开双臂，强行把别扭的弟弟给搂进怀里，可是那孩子低垂着脑袋从他怀里挣扎出来，专心致志地看怀里的月痴兽幼崽。  
“它受伤了，而且是这一批里最虚弱的那只。”Newt给月痴兽挤了几滴魔药，看着它咽下去，这才蹲下身将月痴兽放在地面上。月痴兽非常信任他，伸长脖子蹭了蹭他的手心。

“Newt… …”Theseus对着他叹气，他去年从Hogwarts毕业，出去游学了整整一年，昨天才回来。他想尽办法和弟弟拥抱、想和他交谈，可是Newt看起来却不喜欢这样亲昵的兄弟关系。  
是的，自从Newt进入Hogwarts以后，关系就和他越来越生疏，有时候甚至非常尴尬。Newt平时腼腆而羞涩，只有和他的动物在一起时才显得格外开朗， Newt在他眼里一直像一只小动物，草食的、毛茸茸的那种。  
小时候他就像幼崽一样依赖Theseus，Theseus虽然时常对他充满了无奈，却总是帮他借来关于动物的图册和书本，帮他把体型太大的动物抓进小花园里。现在Newt也像是躲避人类的小动物一样，时不时就要缩进他的安全领地——有时候是袍子，有时候是他的房间。

他的弟弟现在已经十六岁了，很快就要从Hogwarts毕业，那个时候，不知道他会奔向世界的哪个角落。  
他旅行的时候收到了信，说Newt分化成了Omega。

他的弟弟也许会成为别人的妻子，或者妈妈，他一定会是个好母亲——他对那些动物又温柔又充满责任心。Newt大概很渴望能成为妈妈，他有时候会对动物们自称“Mommy”。  
更大的可能是Newt到处游荡，收集各种神奇动物，然后遇见个什么人，稀里糊涂地结婚。  
想到这里，Theseus不禁微笑起来。

“Newt，我给你带了礼物，是鸟蛇的蛋。”Theseus轻轻敲了敲弟弟的门，他一直对他的弟弟抱有一些不能宣之于口的感情，现在他送礼物，甚至带了点Alpha求偶讨好的意思。但他绝不会说出口。

-  
房间里的气味不同寻常，是高浓度的Omega信息素味儿。  
Theseus愣了几秒后，将那枚蛋放在柜子上，走上前探了探Newt的额头，热的。  
他发情了。

“我去给你配魔药，Newt，答应我，待在这儿别动好吗？”

“… …Theseus.”  
Newt喊他，姜色的头发毛茸茸的，温柔的眼睛望着他，亮晶晶的。虽然性格木讷，可他在感情方面极为敏感，天生就会躲避。可是到了某些时候却大胆直白地表达自己的想法。他就像一只发情的小动物，用温顺的眼睛看着他，勇敢地释放着自己刚刚形成的信息素气息，这是坦率的邀请。

多年来的隐藏在信息素的冲击下碎裂，爆出了内里柔软而黑暗的欲望和爱意，他像平常那样抱住了Newt，Newt努力地伸着脖子，把后颈暴露给他。

哥哥把他紧紧抱在腿上，就像小时候那样。  
好深，好数服。Newt稀里糊涂地想着，有点儿头晕，他被哥哥插得满满的，一直顶到内里很深的地方。Theseus在他体内纵情地进出着，细密地亲吻着他的面颊，湿液从交合处溢出，屋里的香味浓郁得快要爆炸。  
狭窄而柔嫩的生殖腔才刚刚发育完全，并不适合被进入，也还没做好孕育孩子的准备，但却因为第一次发情的信息素紊乱而分泌出了大量引诱入侵者的粘液，并且渴望地张开了一条细缝。 Theseus卡着他的腰，想要退出他柔软的肉壁。  
“哥哥。”他的弟弟忽然喊他，他已经很久、很久没有这样喊过他了，弟弟的声音那么软，就像小羊羔的乳毛。他的理智扰人的浓情蜜意里消散得无影无踪。他喘息着，顶开了那细窄的肉缝，插了进去。紧致湿热、尚未完全成熟的肉腔被已经成年的Alpha的阴茎撑开，Newt觉得痛，眼泪从发烫的面颊上滚下。Theseus低头疼惜地亲吻他滚烫的脸颊。

“Newt，”他满怀爱意地说，“Newt.”

-  
这是一个天大的错误，年轻的男孩在高潮过后才慢慢意识到这点。他默默地从哥哥的怀抱里钻出来，背对着哥哥，像往常那样缩进了自己的安全区域。  
“Newt？怎么了？”他的哥哥柔声问，想要安抚他。  
大部分情况下，第一次做爱一般不会怀孕。  
可是Newt却能感觉到有个胎在腹中慢慢成型，他抚摸着自己暂时还很平滑的腹部，心里萌生出淡淡的恐惧和兴奋，更多的是悲哀——为以后的事情悲哀，为这个不能出生的孩子悲哀。

-  
“不… …你还太小了，强行生育也许会伤害你的身体的。”医生温柔地劝说道，“而且第一次发情期的孩子… …”因为信息素紊乱可能会有先天疾病，医生没有说出口，但Newt明白。  
其实就算不是第一次发情期，就算年纪足够大，Newt也知道他绝无可能把这个孩子生下来，那不会是一个拥有正常家庭的孩子，那会是一个天大的丑闻。  
他还是个孩子，却是个天生的母亲，他什么也不怕，也不在乎退学，自己独自抚养这个孩子。可他却无法想象这个孩子会生活在怎样的非议和歧视里，也不想让任何人——爸爸，妈妈，或者是Theseus为了他而做出什么牺牲。  
他迅速地低下头和医生小声道了谢，接过了医生的魔药，他垂着睫毛看着那瓶魔药。他们比麻瓜先进得多，不会痛，那个还没成形的胎会变成他体内的一缕烟，消失得无影无踪。

“Newt！”他的哥哥冲过来握着他的肩膀，这是他的弟弟，他最爱的小宝贝，他的小动物没有躲开。Theseus微微弯下腰去捧着他的脸，激动地说道：“Newt，我今年就会成为一名傲罗… …你没有喝下魔药，对吗？我会拿工资，等你毕业了，就和我住… …我会照顾我们的孩子。”

Newt垂下眼睫，勉强地笑了笑：“好啊。”  
哥哥紧紧地抱住他，就像往常那样。  
Newt拿着魔杖的手伸到哥哥的背后，轻声念道：  
“一忘皆空。”

END  
写完了，喜欢回lofter给我蓝心红手评论，缴粮票。


End file.
